Hide and Seek
by Alien Emerald
Summary: It was just a game...yet her feet couldn’t seem to move her away fast enough. BellaXEdward Chase
1. Chapter 1

Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

**It was just a game yet her feet couldn't seem to move her away fast enough**

**XX**

He was watching her

(somewhere)

and she could feel his eyes boring into her neck. Unconsciously, she wiped the sweat off her brow, avoiding rustling the hedge. She could feel her heart pounding

(thundering booming lightning striking and spiking her brain)

vigorously in her chest, her breath coming in shallow gasps as she tried to see past the thousands of shadows in the park. The leaves were swelling in the trees; fall had come early this year, and the air had already turned frigid with frost. There was no question about it: it was fall.

She tried

(strained with all her might until her head hurt from the overwhelming emotions)

to find him in the leaves. He was there, somewhere, in the shadows of the fall…waiting. Watching. Wondering

(_no, that's me im wondering)_

where she was. It was like a two-way mirror, except you could never know if the person on the other side was the one who could see through.

It was time to move. There was no more waiting for the shadows to creep up on her from behind. The strain was too much of her poor knees. Shifting her weight so the leaves under her feet wouldn't crack, she got up from behind her hedge. The dizziness hit her with nauseating force, and she clutched her head, reeling. She would have to wait until the blood could rush through her body before moving. She had sat still for too long.

Just as she was about to put one foot forward, she heard a crack. It was too close to be from far away, but it was too far to be her own doing. She stopped all breathing, trying with all her might to silence her thudding heart. Everything was silent. It seemed the noise had stopped breathing, too.

In the time it took her to conclude that the noise meant nothing

(it meant the world in the end)

a thousand other things happened.

The man moved forward, close enough to touch her, close enough to smell the lily flower

(or was it lilac?)

scent of her perfume. He could almost taste her skin, almost feel the slick sweat coating every inch of her perfectly bronzed body…. But no. He would not think about that at all. This was just a game.

(_just a game just a game just a game just a game)_

But she heard his breath behind her. It took her only a fraction of a second to realize that he was there, and then she ran, faster than she ever had in her life. In that time it took to fly away, he had realized his mistake, and it took one more second to begin the chase.

(the one thing she had feared suddenly began to trickle into her like a hot live-wire. it was suddenly there sucking away her thoughts until she was left with nothing but pure unadorned fear. she needed no probing no pushing only the sound of his pounding feet behind her and the silent pleas of help that seemed to be jailed in her throat)

(_just a game just a game just a game just a game)_

She tried to remember which way was out. Which word was it that would end it all? It wasn't stop. No, no, no, it could not be stop. Stop only made the chase more heated, more fulfilling as the adrenaline rushed through the live wire in both of their bodies.

(there is no out of this game)

The rush was different for both of them. She was being chased, whether for fun or not, and it was all she could do to keep from screaming out loud. Her head boomed with what felt like tears, like screams, and she could taste the bile of fear rising in her throat.

He, on the other hand, was filled with the thrill of the chase. There was no harming him. She could scream and thrash all she wanted, but in the end it would be him with the smile on his face.

(_but why? why?)_

This was only a childish game of hide and seek. Just a game. Only that, and nothing else.

(_so why was i so damn alive?)_

The wind rushed by, pushing them into a new direction. The forest was crowded with people, thousands of wooden skeletons of ethnicities of oak and pine and maple. They all stared as the two rushed faster into the woods, faster and faster until they would finally come to a halt at the river.

("stop, stop, stop!" they called "go no further in that game!" But they did not listen.)

He ran with inhuman speed. She tripped and stumbled, trying in vain to ignore the hot blood pooling down her legs and stomach. She ached all over, never having run this fast in all her life. If he wanted her dead, surely he would have killed her by now?

(_kill me, oh please dear God kill me now and don't make me suffer anymore)_

Predator and prey. Just a game.

It stopped in that moment, when she didn't see the end coming and her feet left the forest ground. She fell

(a foot? a hundred feet? a thousand feet?)

into the numbing icy water, without hope and without a thought, and her head fell under into blindness. He was in the water after her in that same moment, searching for her battered body that still felt warm beneath the cold. And she felt him searching for her.

In that moment, the terror that was inside her exploded tenfold.

**XX**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XX**

**Have you ever had that feeling when you're playing hide and seek with a friend, or tag in the backyard? When you're suddenly enveloped in fear, and you feel tears welling in your eyes and you're on the verge of screaming? I get it a lot when I'm being chased in the water. I yell stop, because I know it's just a game, and it does. But what if it wasn't just a game? That's what I'm trying to portray here.**

**I'll post the next chapter within the next couple of days. Let me know what you thought. I got the idea from reading the book 'The Shining' by Stephen King.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. If there is anything unclear to you at the end of this, please, feel free to ask me. It's a pretty confusing story, and I don't want anyone walking away unclear.**

**I love you all!**

**Here you are: hide and seek.**

**XX**

(_oh God oh God im going to die in here im going to die and never get out)_

_(please please oh dear God let me go)_

_(never never never be bad again…)_

_(anything please anything to get)_

_(me out)_

_(of this hell)_

She couldn't scream. Her voice was trapped in her throat, in her own jail, and it was bound and strangled with a million ropes. It came out in gurgles, whether it was from the cold of the water or the blood that was already spilling down her throat, she couldn't tell. All that mattered was that she could not tell him to end the game. She could not tell him she was scared. And in the end, she could not scream for help.

He was behind her, inches away, only toying with the fact that he was faster than her. In a second, not even that, he could grab her, drown her, kill her…. And she would have no time to scream.

(but oh no he didn't want that she must have time to scream and time to cry because in the end it would make everything worth it)

Yes. Oh, yes. The screaming was the only reason he was chasing her. Her rapid heartbeat, her watery breath, and her prickling eyes made everything worth the chase. If she was brave, if she had no time to scream, if she faced death with a proud head, then what was the point in it all? None. There was no chase worth the death if there was no fear reflected in their eyes.

(_come come come i will never could never would never hurt you my love)_

_(it is only a game just a game)_

It had come surging through his mind many times throughout the chase. He wanted to call out to her that it was all going to be fine in the end. That it really was just a game. There was no way in Hell, no way never in his whole life would he ever hurt her. He loved her, and he would never lay a finger on her. But then he had caught her scent

(that one whiff of lilac)

and all of those words had come tumbling down. In it's place, words of malice and torture barely contained in his mouth.

(_darling darling darling don't run don't run i won't hurt you)_

_(dear God please don't hurt me please stop this now i won't ever say another sound)_

_(i can't hurt you i love you there is no way i can harm you)_

_(i don't want this i never wanted this)_

_(i love you darling)_

_(but i can't keep running from you)_

_(sometime in the end i must give in)_

_(and i must fall)_

_(and i must catch you)_

The rocks were slippery beneath her beaten fingers. She tried to cling onto an edge, just to hold herself above the freezing water to breath, but slipped and fell into the glacial depths. Choking and blind, she swung her arms frantically, looking for some way out. Her heart was beating on the edge, for she knew he was somewhere behind her, looking for her through the dark water. He was there, ready to chase her until her last breath, and she was frantically

(silently)

screaming and crying for him to stop.

She spread her arms wide, but found no rocks to grab, wood to hold, or air to breathe. She just found him, his arm

(cold)

gripped in a fist next to his side. It was still as ice, and for one sure moment, she could only help but think that he would help her get out. The game has ended, she thought. It was all over. No more screaming and thrashing. It was done. In that moment, everything about her relaxed. She was at peace.

He lifted her, yanked her, out of the water, smashing her against the river rock. He heard a loud crack as her skull broke and blood began to gush

(red)

against the rock. He stared at her, glared deep into her eyes, an animalistic smirk on his face. A snarl ripped at his lips, and he pressed his teeth against her throat, whispering words that would mean nothing to her in the end, only him.

(scream baby scream i want to hear you scream)

He bit her deep, reveling in the force that hit him like a wrecking ball. Her blood was so sweet, it tasted like lilies

(or was it lilac?)

and it was all he could do to keep himself from tearing her apart. He had to have one last look at her, to watch her eyes fill with the terror he longed to see. Her clothes were in shreds, most of her bloodied skin exposed, her hair wet and dripping. Her eyes, though, her eyes

(worn and tired with the screams that had died with the fire)

were calm. They stared at him, as the smile wore off his lips, and she did not scream. There was no fear reflected in her eyes. Only his face, shocked and bemused.

(and she faced death with a proud head and not a single)

(silent)

(scream)

THE END


End file.
